


μ's and Macklemore: The Heist of Hearts!

by amagis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Macklemore (Musician)
Genre: Gen, μ's performs thrift shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagis/pseuds/amagis
Summary: μ's and macklemore set out to take the world by storm and learn important life lessons from each other and their new mentor macklemore





	

Honoka hit the ground hard, the stage beneath her not the best of things to land upon. This show was particularly weighing down on her heavily. Her and the other girls trained hard for this moment but she tended to overexert herself in these situations. Her breathing became rugged as the thoughts of this one singular mess up swirled around her mind, all the thoughts of failure creeping in. 

And just as everything seemed to be lost a hand rested upon her shoulder, breaking her away from her thoughts. A familiar and comforting hand. As Honoka looked up, she saw the sight of Macklemore, smiling down at her as he offered his other hand to help her up.

"Let's pop some tags, Honoka." He spoke with confidence as Honoka nodded, her signature big smile spreading across her face as she hopped up, the group dancing to the beat of Thrift Shop. The crowd went wild as Honoka and Macklemore sang and danced in unison. Soon enough the show finished and the girls all grouped together, hugging and laughing as Macklemore approached them.

"Macklemore-senpai!" Honoka piped up as she ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "Without you, this show would have been a bust!" She smiled softly, the thankfulness in her voice shining through. "No, Honoka. You girls are always the reason these performances shine like they do. You all have that spark of beauty and creativity deep within you, and you all flow and perform so perfectly with each other. I can see how you made it this far." Macklemore replied, looking over all the girls before him. "Now, how's about we celebrate with some Ice Cream and a good old fashioned shopping montage?" All the girls nodded and shouted in unison in agreement, heading off with Macklemore.

"He's really something, isn't he?" Nozomi said as she walked alongside Eli, smiling to her. "The way he's able to fill Honoka with even more drive to perform and show her love for the group."

"It is. I think μ's has finally found it's official coach." Eli responded. 

Soon enough the night has passed and the group had all settled in for a sleepover in Macklemore's condo. Kotori and Rin were painting Macklemore's toenails and Umi and Eli were debating about something while the others were watching TV. Honoka, however, was out on the balcony. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she took the view of the city in, sighing gently. "What does this world have in store for us next...?" She pondered aloud, resting her head on the railing. "Where will the music take us? Where can μ's go from here?"

"Up. That's where." Nico said as she stepped out onto the balcony beside Honoka. "We're the greatest idol group to ever rise up. We've got so much to do and see, Honoka. And with Macklemore here to guide us, we're gonna fly so high that every school idol will look at μ's and aspire to be just like us." Nico smirked as she looked out at the city. Honoka smiled back, hugging Nico tightly. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Nyaa~! You two get in here! We're gonna take a group photo to celebrate our first concert as μ'slemore!" Rin yelled from inside and Nico quickly headed in, Honoka took one last look out over the city before nodding and heading inside as well. "Alright everyone! Say Cheese!" Macklemore said as he snapped a selfie of the group altogether. This was the beginning of a new age.


End file.
